I only want you
by Mawiiish
Summary: B!P Kurt and possessive!Blaine (that's a warning, i guess?). Normally when they go out Blaine enjoys the attention, but not when it's directed to Kurt by some stranger, who clearly doesn't know how to keep his hands off of Blaine's things. (EDIT - warnings for slut shaming, because it's come to my attention that it can be seen as such)


**Remember that time I wrote birthday smut for Lisa? Well I like her so much I wrote her smut again; not for a birthday this time *gasp* ..If you have any prompts guys, just message me. I'm kind of having a hard time writing anything right now (it's taken me like 3 months to write this little thing), but prompts helps me get my game back on. So thanks, and enjoy! **

Okay so maybe looking back at it, going to the gay bar hadn't been Blaine's best idea.

But he kind of secretly liked when the others looked at Kurt with their hungry eyes and they couldn't even touch him because he was Blaine's. He'd been Blaine's for several years now, just like Blaine had been his. It'd been like that for a long time and Blaine had no plans on changing that; neither had Kurt. That's why all the strangers looking up and down his boyfriend normally just made Blaine smile and shake his head; maybe grin proudly a little. And he'd thought tonight would be no different.

But when he walked out from the bathroom - having been away from Kurt five minutes at most - to find a tall blonde guy leaning much too close into Kurt's personal space, Blaine reevaluated his idea. They shouldn't have come. They should've been home together alone, not with Mr. Blonde and Beautiful up close and touching Kurt and making him laugh.

Looking was fine. Blaine liked when they looked; when they envied what he and Kurt had. It was in a weird way flattering that they all knew how Kurt had picked _him_ and what they had was so steady that nothing could tear them apart. Not even going out to drink with other guys around. So looking was fine. But _touching_... Touching was not permitted.

"Kurt," Blaine said when he reached the two and immediately wound his arm around Kurt's middle. The brunette didn't seem to notice Blaine's discomfort, he just looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly.

"Blaine!" He greeted. "This is Daniel, he was just telling me about that crazy guy who was here last time; remember him?" Blaine gritted his teeth but kept his face calm; collected. "Nice to meet you," he tried being cheery; being his usual self, but was pretty sure he failed.

"Likewise," the tall stranger smiled. Even his voice was perfect, Blaine thought bitterly as he looked _Daniel_ up and down. "But as I was saying…" He turned to face Kurt again and then Blaine tuned out. He kept a fake, but otherwise polite smile on his face; he had years of practice.

He didn't need to know about how brave Daniel had been when getting the man away from his back-then boyfriend. Who he'd sadly had to break up with a month ago due to the fact that they grew apart. _Or maybe you got tired of fucking him_, Blaine thought bitterly. Kurt made a cooing sound and touched Daniel's arm briefly but Blaine felt as if it had taken hours for him to move his hand back to his drink. Why would Kurt have to touch him just because he'd been brave or whatever?

Daniel kept talking and Blaine felt himself get more and more tense. He was the jealous type, both he and Kurt knew that, but since Kurt hadn't tried to politely make the other go away, he must've assumed that there was nothing for Blaine to be jealous over. There wasn't, of course.

Except the way Daniel leaned closer and laughed way too loudly at Kurt's comments. And the way he would put a hand on Kurt's shoulder or knee as if to support himself. Blaine sucked his lips into his mouth, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. If the guy needed some support, Blaine would be glad to give it to him. Support to get the hell away from Kurt.

It was just some harmless flirting. Kurt wasn't flirting back.

Kurt's high laugh momentarily broke Blaine's bitter mindset. Only momentarily though. He wasn't flirting back. Was he? Blaine studied Kurt's body language as discreetly as he could, but there was no more touching from his side and Blaine almost heaved a sigh of relief. Of course Kurt wasn't flirting back. And wasn't that what Blaine liked about going out? Showing people how he and Kurt were together and nothing could take them away from each other? Not even blonde and beautiful, _brave_ guys.

_You don't even know what's under those pants_, Blaine growled mentally when Daniel's eyes lingered a second – more like ten – too long on Kurt's thighs. _Only I know and it will continue like that. He's _mine.

Daniel broke Blaine's last hold on his patience when he brushed some of Kurt's hair away from his face with a predatory grin and asked if Kurt was doing anything later that week in a low voice; his plans clear in his hungry eyes. That's when Blaine snapped. "He's got plans," he nearly growled out and then proceeded to pull Kurt off the chair he was sitting on.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. Then he turned briefly to Daniel to shoot him an apologetic look; making Blaine's blood boil in his veins. How could Kurt not see how inappropriate Daniel was behaving? How could he not notice the flirting? Kurt, who always told Blaine how obvious he was.

Blaine kept a strong hand on Kurt's wrist until they were outside in the cold air. He then proceeded to push him up against the nearest wall and slam their lips together roughly. Kurt made a surprised noise in the back of his throat and normally Blaine would have apologized for slamming his head against the wall a bit too hard, but he was too busy trying to suck his soul out through his mouth.

They both knew Blaine was the jealous type. What Kurt didn't really know was _how_ jealous he could get. And the possessiveness that came with that jealousy. Blaine wasn't an asshole about it; he knew Kurt liked having control and being his own person, so he didn't go around with a hand around his waist all the time. Even if he might've wanted to.

Kurt whimpered into his mouth before relaxing into the kiss. Blaine didn't keep it simple and sweet though; he quickly pushed his tongue past Kurt's lips; tasting the sweet drink he'd had earlier. He pressed even closer, pushing Kurt completely against the wall. A moan broke from his lips as Kurt leaned his head back, but Blaine wasn't just going to let him go. He pressed impossibly closer and started sucking and biting and _marking_ Kurt's neck. _Mine_, _mine_, _mine_.

Little whines and noises left Kurt's parted lips and Blaine noticed an old couple quickly walking by as if they hadn't just witnessed two boys dry humping in a public space. He found that he couldn't care less what they were thinking. He just had to teach Kurt who he belonged to.

"Blaine?" Kurt panted when he pulled away but Blaine just grabbed his wrist and tugged him down the street. Luckily for both of them, they weren't all that far away from home; otherwise Blaine might've ended up fucking Kurt in an alley somewhere. The thought alone had Blaine gripping even tighter around Kurt's wrist and walking just that much faster.

They reached the apartment building fairly quick, and while they normally took the stairs ("_It's good for your leg muscles, Blaine! I don't want to be fat by the time I'm 30!_"), Blaine headed directly for the elevator. The doors didn't even shut completely behind them before he had crashed Kurt up against another wall.

"You don't know what you do to people, do you?" He asked breathlessly, gripping Kurt's wrists and holding them to the wall by his sides.

"What – Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt shot him a confused look, even as his cheeks stained pink and a few strands of hair fell onto his forehead.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the way that guy was practically eye-fucking you," Blaine said in a low voice; eyes burning with an anger; a jealousy; a need, a _want_.

"Wh – He was just being friendly, I –"

"Because friendly entails not being able to keep your hands to yourself?" He tried forcing his voice into its normal range, but the more he thought about Daniel's greedy eyes and hands, the more the burning in his stomach grew.

"He didn't –"

"Oh but he did, honey," Blaine interrupted with a smirk. "But he'll never get closer than those desperate touches he just got. Because you're mine, and you'll always be." Kurt let out a pathetic whine at Blaine's growling voice. He'd seen Blaine jealous before – like that time at the restaurant, where the waiter wanted to give Kurt his number and even though he'd declined, Blaine had sulked all the way home. But this… this was new, and a bit frightening. But also a lot arousing.

Blaine's mouth kissed its way from Kurt's shoulder, up his neck and to his ear. He bit down on the earlobe a little harder than he normally would, but he needed Kurt to listen, to understand. "This," he whispered and cupped between Kurt's legs. "Is mine. And I take what's mine." He sucked the now red earlobe into his mouth and tugged slightly; making Kurt whine and turn his head with the movement. "Whenever and however I want," Blaine added and slid his hand even further between the brunette's legs, feeling the heat almost radiating onto his fingertips. He pushed his fingers up slightly; fully enjoying the way Kurt's breath hitched and turned into a quivering little moan.

"B-Blaine," Kurt murmured as his legs shook. It wasn't like they hadn't tried the whole who's-more-dominant thing in bed before; but normally Kurt was the one in control. He was the one who tied Blaine's wrists together on the bed and used him the way he wanted; the way they wanted. It was never Blaine. Sweet, understanding, _dapper_ Blaine, who would never ask to be in control like that because he knew how Kurt felt about his body. Or had felt, when they first started dating at least. Now he didn't have a clue as to why he'd never let Blaine take over like this before. It was _hot_.

The ding of the elevator sounded loudly and the doors opened to reveal their neighbor standing with a shocked expression on her face. Kurt, being the first to see her, since he was facing the doors, struggled in Blaine's hold and blushed crimson. Blaine normally would've apologized; he even opened his mouth when he released his hold on Kurt and turned around, but then he snapped it shut. If he went back to his gentlemanly self, the burning would surely die out and he and Kurt would return to their normal night (after what would undoubtedly be a very awkward conversation about Blaine's behavior), and he couldn't have that. Not after seeing how Daniel had practically hung up and down Kurt, who apparently hadn't minded at all.

This night was about who Kurt was with and what others were allowed to do. What was acceptable. Which wasn't much if Blaine was 100% in charge, but he knew he wasn't. Which was also why he hadn't exploded before now. So instead of stuttering out an apology, he smiled sweetly at the neighbor and nodded before dragging Kurt out of the elevator.

"W– Blaine!" Kurt hissed from behind him. "Did you– She _saw–_"

"Shut up," Blaine said gently as they stopped in front of the door of their apartment. "Now," he turned to face Kurt as he pushed the door open. "Where was I?" He leaned closer with a soft smile, jealousy and burning stomach momentarily forgotten, but the scent of strong cologne stopped him for a second and then his eyes hardened. Daniel's cologne. He'd been that close. So close he could rub his _smell_ all over what was Blaine's. "Oh yes," he continued and then pulled Kurt inside rather roughly. He pushed him up against the door and said, "We were discussing how you seem to like being groped by strangers, even when you should know that you're mine."

"I don't –" Kurt protested but Blaine interrupted him. "Oh but you did, honey. Attention is something you want, we both know it, and I don't blame you." Blaine's eyes softened slightly, because it was true. Kurt liked attention, since he hadn't been receiving much of the good kind before Blaine stepped into his life. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you for not telling that guy to back off."

"Blaine, it was my arm, c'mon–"

"And next time it'll be your leg," Blaine said and slid his hands up Kurt's thighs. "And then your ass." He grabbed the round flesh with both hands and pulled him up, so he had to bend his knees to wrap them around Blaine's waist. "And then what happens when they'll want to touch you here?" Blaine whispered and pressed himself close to Kurt's groin. "Hm? What will they think, Kurt?"

"Blaine–" Kurt whined softly. Blaine was moving his hips in small circles; driving him absolutely crazy with not nearly enough friction against his heated skin.

"Do you think they'll be like me? Do you think they'll love it as much as I do? Bury their faces between your thighs and just inhale how you smell? Huh? Do you think they'll spread you open like I do?" Blaine led his hands travel to Kurt's thighs and pushed in further, as if he could enter him even with their clothes still on.

"Oh God," Kurt whimpered. Blaine wasn't usually this talkative when they had sex – and they weren't even naked yet. How was he going to hold on? "Blaine, just– please."

"Please what?" Blaine teased and took a step back; making Kurt gasp in surprise and wrap his arms around his shoulders. "Please what, Kurt?" He repeated when the brunette didn't answer. He was kind of busy trying not to come right on the spot, when he felt Blaine's hard cock press into his thigh though, so it took him a while to find words.

"Please– please fuck me," he panted out; clinging to Blaine as he walked towards their bedroom. When Blaine chuckled and made a humming noise, like he was thinking about it, Kurt thought back to the way he'd acted all night and an idea crept into his mind slowly. "Unless you want me to find someone else?" The reaction was instant, and in that moment Kurt was glad they'd reached the bedroom before he'd said anything. Blaine let him fall onto the bed and captured his wrists and slammed them into the bed; lowering his weight onto his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes weren't wide in fear though; they were clouded with lust, and Blaine knew he could do whatever he wanted from that moment on.

"Would you rather have someone else do this, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a surprisingly calm voice. A crooked smile played on his lips as he leaned closer to whisper in the brunette's ear. "Would they even be able to satisfy your slutty little cunt?"

A broken moan was ripped from Kurt's throat; both from the way Blaine's thigh pressed in between his, but also from the words whispered dirtily into his ear. He turned his head up in search for of Blaine's lips, but said man pulled back; slightly out of reach now. Kurt whined a bit pathetically and strained against Blaine's hold on his wrists.

"Answer me," the curly haired boy demanded; a growl barely visible in his voice.

"No," Kurt said; voice breaking halfway through. "No never, nobody but you, Blaine." Blaine's crooked smile grew into a predatory grin and he rewarded Kurt with a rough kiss; more tongue than lips. Both boys were panting by the time their lips separated and Blaine's grip on Kurt's wrists has slackened. When their eyes locked Blaine squeezed once before letting go completely.

"Don't move," he mumbled and made his way on his knees down the bed, until his face was at level with Kurt's crotch. He glanced up quickly before taking the zipper in his hand and pulling. Kurt was squirming against the sheets and Blaine chuckled at his eagerness before steeling himself. This wasn't the point. He needed Kurt to understand that the way he'd been behaving was _not_ okay. So he took a deep breath before pulling both Kurt's jeans and briefs down in one go. He threw them somewhere on the floor and wasted no time in spreading Kurt's legs wide open; earning a little squeak from his boyfriend. He stared hungrily at the already wet folds of Kurt's pussy and felt an almost painful throb between his own legs.

"You belong to me," he murmured, as if he was just thinking out loud, but Kurt heard him clearly and blushed slightly. Blaine had said things like this before – in joking manners, but it didn't seem like there was anything humorous about it this time. Instead all he saw in Blaine's eyes was pure and unrestrained _hunger_. Voice a little louder now, Blaine kept talking. "_This_ belongs to me." Before Kurt could ask what he was referring to, Blaine had dived down between his legs; breath ghosting over the sensitive skin, so close but not touching.

"I'm the only one who's ever gonna do this to you," was Blaine's last words before he attached his lips to the soft skin of Kurt's thigh. He sucked first but then bit down softly; tongue caressing the red skin before moving on to another place further up on Kurt's thigh. It was like he was trying to mark him, even somewhere where nobody but Blaine and Kurt himself ever looked. It was thrilling, and Kurt had a hard time concealing his noises. At one point he slid a hand down to wound up in Blaine's hair, but it got slapped away quickly with a growl of, "I told you not to move." So instead Kurt gripped his hands tightly around the part of the headboard he could reach while trying not to push his hips up into Blaine's face to get him where he wanted, no, _needed_ him most.

Finally, when he was buzzing with oversensitivity from the teasing, Kurt felt the first direct contact and almost keened. Blaine's broad tongue was licking up his pussy slowly; deliberately teasing him more than should be legal. Blaine moaned deep in his throat at the taste, before slipping back into the burning still lit brightly in his stomach. He pushed his tongue further into Kurt's folds and dragged upwards; reaching his clit with practiced ease, but didn't let his tongue touch it before pulling away. He was aware of how he might look; he could feel the wetness slowly dripping down his chin and more than a few curls had fallen into his face, but he didn't care. He was doing something nobody would ever get to do, because Kurt was _his_.

He nibbled at the piece of skin right between Kurt's thigh and pussy; biting another mark, just to satisfy himself, and then rearranged his hands, so they were gripping at Kurt's upper thighs. He spread them open, immediately diving back in, when the movement spread Kurt's folds enough for Blaine to see his clit. Finally closing his lips around the small nub, Blaine sucked hard while running his tongue over it repeatedly until he felt Kurt's thighs tense. The brunette's back arched off the bed and all his muscles snapped as his orgasm rushed through him. He was panting and throbbing but Blaine didn't stop sucking before Kurt whined high in his throat and even then the curly haired man simply moved his mouth further down to lap at the fluids dripping down the heated skin.

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled. Normally by this time he'd have at least two fingers inside him, and yet here he was; empty as ever and wanting desperately to be filled up.

"You're so wet," was Blaine's only response. He stiffened his tongue to get a taste deeper inside; parting Kurt's lower lips to press inside his entrance, still clenching from his orgasm. Kurt moaned loudly but didn't respond in words so Blaine just continued. "I bet you could take me just like this, couldn't you baby?" Another incoherent mumble and a whine, but no real answer. "With no preparation but my tongue; I could get you so wet I'd slip right in and stretch you open with my cock alone. You'd be so sore tomorrow, and everybody would know what we've been doing."

Public embarrassment was not Kurt Hummel's thing. At all. And yet he felt his pussy throb and without noticing he angled his hips closer to Blaine's face; silently begging for what had just been described to him.

"You're so wild for it, aren't you?" Even if he didn't look at Blaine's face, Kurt could practically _hear_ him smirking. He was determined not to answer, just to see where Blaine's rambling was going. Blaine never really said things like this when they had sex. He was way too respectful to Kurt, and he didn't want to overstep in any way. So it was a completely new feeling of arousal that was burning in Kurt's stomach. What he hadn't anticipated though, was that instead of saying anymore, Blaine buried his head between Kurt's legs again. Kurt's hips twitched up and efficiently buried Blaine's nose against his pubic mound. Blaine's muffled moan vibrated up Kurt's entire body and even though he'd just come, he felt a tightening in his lower stomach.

Blaine trailed his tongue down Kurt's folds again; pushing in when he reached his clenched up entrance. Determined to get him to come again, he pressed in as deep as he could; feeling the juices on his chin and cheeks. He pulled out briefly to lick his lips with a hungry noise sounding from deep down his throat. He'd never get used to tasting Kurt. The mix between salt and sweet; the way he would get wetter and wetter; the way his pussy would clench around Blaine's tongue, his fingers, his _cock_. He moaned quietly just thinking about it. He couldn't wait to be buried in Kurt – but tonight he'd make the brunette wait as long as possible. It was going to be worth it in the long run.

"B– Blaine," Kurt panted from above him; hands having moved from the headboard to bury themselves in Blaine's hair. He didn't have the time to reprimand him though – not yet at least – so instead of talking, he just doubled his efforts; using his tongue to fuck Kurt as deep as possible, but not deep enough. He released one thigh to use his hand to spread Kurt open even more and licked long and broad up his wet pussy. He felt the tightening already before he made his way to Kurt's clit again. He knew the best orgasm came from the little bundle of nerves, so he pushed his tongue against it hard; closing his eyes in pure ecstasy when Kurt's hips snapped up once, twice, before stilling completely and then falling to the bed with a long broken moan of Blaine's name.

Blaine felt the warm fluid hit his chin and almost whined out loud. Maybe the problem wasn't making Kurt wait, but more himself. As new ideas started hitting his brain, he sat up slowly and deliberately licked his lips before rubbing an arm over his mouth. Kurt's eyes were gleaming with lust and Blaine felt a tug in his belly. He leaned back; leaving Kurt feeling just a little bit too cold. Blaine reached his hands out, as if to move Kurt's shirt, but instead he grabbed a handful and _tore_ the fabric from each other; buttons flying to the sides.

"W– My shirt, Blaine–" Kurt tried to sit, but a hand to his shoulder made his back hit the mattress again.

"You seem like you're in a bit of a hurry, so just leave the rest of it," Blaine said and to Kurt's surprise sat back on the opposite end of the bed. He opened his jeans and the relieved look on his face told Kurt he'd wanted to do that for quite some time.

"You disobeyed me," Blaine explained in a calm voice. "So I'm thinking you should work for it, if you really want it. Otherwise you could always go back and find _Daniel_. I'm sure he'd love to help you out."

"I disobeyed you?" Kurt's face was completely blank until Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the way Kurt had sat up again. _Don't move. _Oh. Oops. "But I–"

"Come here," Blaine interrupted and held out a hand. It was an invitation, Kurt knew. It was the unspoken questions; _is this okay? Can I keep going?_ There was only really one answer. Kurt took Blaine's hand and was pulled into his lap. Their lips met in a softer kiss and soon the two nearly melted together.

"I was serious you know," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. Before he could ask, Kurt felt a blunt pressure rub against his opening. "I want to fuck you just like this." The whispered words made Kurt shiver as if cold, when in reality he was anything but.

"Do it," the brunette whispered so quietly Blaine wouldn't have heard it, if they hadn't been pressed tightly together. The blunt pressure increased as Blaine's hands found Kurt's ass. He pulled the cheeks apart and then proceeded to push Kurt's body downwards in a quick motion.

"Oh _god_!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine's cock was buried completely inside him in one thrust. He felt himself clamp down tighter than normally and his breath took up speed once again.

"I'm gonna come inside you and it'll run down your thighs over your other marks and nobody will ever again doubt that you are mine," Blaine mumbled absentmindedly as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He held Kurt still as he moved his hips back as best as he could while sitting, and then thrust up again; even deeper this time, as he used Kurt's body weight to pull him down even further.

"Fuck Kurt, you're so tight," Blaine moaned. Their position made it hard for the curly haired man to move much and he couldn't maneuver Kurt's body the way he wanted, even as Kurt himself helped moving his hips, so Blaine stilled them both and pulled out. Kurt made a dissatisfied noise, which soon turned into a low shriek as Blaine pushed him to the bed once again; his cheek resting on the bed while his ass was high in the air, exposing him to Blaine's hungry eyes.

"Keep your head down," Blaine instructed. "You're always so open, when you're like this, baby. I can slip right in." And so he did; his cock fitting perfectly inside Kurt's tight pussy like he belonged there. In a way he did, he'd like to think. "I could fuck you for the rest of my life," he mumbled as he bent over Kurt's body to press even deeper into him. Kurt answered with a broken moan and pushed back against Blaine's cock. If it was possible, he'd want Blaine to fuck him the rest of their lives. There was no better way he could think of to spend his life. He was jolted out of his day dream, when Blaine sped up his movements.

Blaine felt his balls and stomach tightening and thrust even faster, feeling his orgasm rush through his entire body. His muscles tensed and his fingers grabbed hard into Kurt's skin; sure to leave even more marks on the pale flesh. A few thrust was all it took for him to still completely and spill his come inside Kurt. After a moment Kurt tried to move away; to give them both a break, but Blaine tightened his grip on his hips.

"I'm not done with you," he growled and kept thrusting even though the oversensitivity had him grunting in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Blaine – Oh god, _Blaine_," Kurt panted, soon losing any ability to form coherent sentences. He just kept moaning Blaine's name over and over again. He felt open and swollen and _so_ sensitive, especially with the way Blaine's cock seemed to drag over all the most magical spots inside him. He'd never feel like this with another man, and he didn't want to. Blaine may have started this with his (weirdly adorable, yet sexy) jealousy, but Kurt knew he didn't have to worry about anything, seeing as the only one Kurt would ever want was Blaine.

Kurt didn't know if it was the thought of doing this forever with Blaine or the fact that the curly haired man's hand had sneaked between his legs again, but he was getting closer and closer to another orgasm. He was pretty sure he'd pass out if he came again, but Blaine didn't seem to think of that, he just kept rubbing at his clit while pushing in at the most perfect angle.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned and he didn't get to even try to finish his sentence before his abdomen clenched around Blaine's still hard cock inside him and he felt another gush of fluid flow out of him, all the while Blaine had to hold him up so he wouldn't collapse. When Blaine finally slipped out, Kurt was still shaking from the force of his orgasm; worst of all his legs, which (Blaine was glad to observe) was covered in marks and come.

Blaine wobbled out to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth and clean himself up a bit. He was sticky with both their come and sweat, and he'd never been happier to be messy. He came back and started cleaning the worst mess off Kurt before sitting down on the bed again.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently when he'd thrown the washcloth away. Looking back he was quite shocked with himself. Especially seeing all the angry red marks covering Kurt practically from head to toe. He couldn't help the little surge of happiness in his stomach from looking at them though.

"Mmh," Kurt mumbled. "Pretty sure I can't walk, but other than that I'm fantastic." Blaine let out a rough laugh and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before lying down behind him. "You do realize that you owe me at least breakfast in bed, right?"

Blaine laughed but nodded nonetheless. "Of course," he said. "As long as it's me, and not some other guy bringing it to you." He received a light smack for that one.

So maybe going to the bar had been an okay idea after all, Blaine thought as he snuggled up close to Kurt.

**A/N: ps, if you're wondering about Another Chance, then I'll just say:**

**Be patient, please. Because I'm trying my hardest to write right now. Love you, thanks! **


End file.
